Finding Lost Love
by Yuki No Shinzou
Summary: Hermione is in a relationship with a powerful, handsome wizard. His past is shading to her, but she cannot help but love the man he is. He has lied to her about who he is, and now she is finding out the truth about him. Let's just what she does can come at a cost; Live or Death.


A/N: Okay, I just reread this story and started crying. Not to be harsh on myself, but it lacks the detail that I usually use and is really bad. So I have decided to redo it. I am sorry to have pained my readers with this story.. but do not fear… I shall Fix it!

Summary: Hermione has feelings for a powerful wizard, as does he for her. However her love has been hiding his past from her. But his is past surfacing; can she continue to see him as him, or something evil? What she does dictates how she lives…

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

_Hermione,_

_I apologize for writing you so late my darling, but this cannot wait. You need to leave your flat Hermione. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks ten minutes from now. Please my love, if you do not do as I instructed, I fear you will meet me in a harsher way than I want. Hurry love, and do not write back._

_Yours Always,_

_Kaname._

Hermione POV

I do as Kaname tells me and head to the Three Broomsticks, all the while wondering what could be so urgent at this time of the night. I arrive at the location to see it is unlit and abandoned. _Odd for them to be closed this early on Saturday. _Just in case I look in a window, and no one is inside, not even the cleaning crew.

Looking around, I see that not a soul is walking the streets. Even though it is near one o'clock in the morning, there are still a small amount of people out on a normal night. But because I see no one, I start to panic and think Kaname did not send me the letter.

I shiver not just because I am alone in the dark, but because it is the dead of winter. A little snow is falling from the sky and lands on my exposed skin. I was in such a rush, and expecting that the tavern would be open, that I left without a coat or proper clothing. So I stand alone in the snow and in sweat pants and a sports bra.

I suddenly hear foot steps behind me, causing me to draw my wand. Before I can turn to hex the person he says my name softly. The softness of the man's voice causes me to falter and stay still. Soon I am wrapped in a blanket and the man's arms. "You must cold love. Now—"

Before he could continue I cut him off, "Kaname why did I have to leave? Why could you not have met me at home, and not out in the cold?" Kaname futher engulfs me and buries his head in my hair.

"Because I did not want you harmed." I sigh at his lack of words. "I need to explain some things to you Hermione. I must warn you, some of the things I am to express may hurt. Now I need to get you somewhere warm." He finishes as I shiver in his hold.

Kaname apparates us and we end up in an elegant room. Three of the walls are colored silver, while the fourth is nothing but floor to ceiling windows. A desk with piles of papers is in front of the windows. On one wall there is a large cherry wood dresser with beautiful carvings. From afar, it looked as if it was of vines, but in actuality, they were snakes. Across from that wall was a wall with a black door. My guess was the bathroom. In the middle of the room stood a grand canopy bed with black and red silk sheets. It had maybe twenty pillows and looked so soft. _Wow…_was my only thought.

I do a 360 of his room taking it all in. and then face the man I love. "Welcome to my room, well hopefully our room, in my family's manor; Riddle Manor." He spreads his arms out; I just stare at him and sit on the bed. He sits down next to me; I can't help but grab his left arm and look to see if he has the mark. _Nothing? _ "It is on my chest Hermione."

I get up quickly, spinning to look at him. "Kaname…" My voice cracking. "…" I cannot find the words to describe what I want to say.

Kaname POV

"Sweetie let me explain." I grab her hand and pull her down to sit with me. I continue, looking straight into her eyes. "I have the dark mark, making me a Death Eater. I have totured, killed, and even slaughtered numerous people. I do not regret what I have done because it is who I am. However I am not like my father. I do not kill without reason, and I have not care for blood status. I refuse to think I am like Voldemort."

I stop for a minute to let this sink in. What comes out is a small whimper and tears. I start again to finish. "Hermione my mother was full veela, making me half. That means I have until by next birthday to find my mate. And luckily I did find her. My mother is dead, but my father is someone who is alive and has harmed you and your friends countless times. My father is Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort."

I finish waiting to hear her response, yet all that I hear is a sob from the woman next to me.

Hermione POV

A sob breaks from my lips and tears fall freely from my eyes. Learning that the man who solely holds your heart is something you have fought to keep others safe and not even yours is heart shattering. And learning that he is the son of a monster, and someone else's. _He belongs to someone else._ That has to be the worse, that he is not mine.

"Why?" I stand up and turned away from him. "Why did you do this to me? Why did you keep this from me?"

He walks behind me and holds me, but I get out of his grip. "To protect you."

"To protect me? You think me not knowing is protecting me? Maybe physically but emotionally, I am dead." I spin around and face him. Tears are streaming down my face, anger building inside. "Take me home." My voice is soft and dead.

"No! You are not safe there! How many times do I have to say it"

"Well I don't feel safe here." I back away from Kaname, holding myself.

All he did was stare at me. Then he turned his head to the side a little. "Hermione do you know what would have happened to you if I had not asked to meet me. You would have met a fate that is far too ugly for your beauty. Some of my father's followers would have taken you to see him, and me. You would have been brought here to do nothing but die or worse become one of Voldemort's slaves. I would have followed after you if you had died." Kaname took my hands and kissed one. "Now back to me being veela. You know that we have mates."

"Stop. Kaname. Just stop!" I snatch my hand back. I do not want to hear any more of this. "Just take me back!" I walked to the door, but instead of opening it I am pinned against it.

"Hermione, why won't you let me finish?"

"Because I don't want you to! I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear how you killed people. Or how you found your mate! Just let me go Kaname, like I am trying to do to you."

He turned me around to face him. Eyes pitch black, the features of his face sharpen, and anger written all over him. His eyes held fire in them, but also a painful sadness. "Hermione." His voice was pained. "You WILL let me finish. And you WILL not leave."

I open my mouth but was immediately silenced by the look I was given.

"Now listen! Hermione, I am veela. YOU are my mate and no one else. You will not leave and you will be here with me. I shall tell my father of our relationship and we will mate. Am I understood Hermione?" The tone that Kaname used with me scared me to death and it did not help that he had an even deadlier grip on me. I let more tears roll down my cheeks. "Answer me Hermione."

All I could do was shake my head no and cry. I am so scared right now that my only answer could be, "No." My voice was just above a whisper. I repeat the word again. "No." But a little louder. I looked up at him and saw the most painful expression on his face. My head continuous shook no, and my body just shook.

All too quickly Kaname let go of me and took a step back. "Leave." That was all he said while he walked to a red door. As he opens it, Kaname looks bad at me with the most painful expression I have ever seen. He steps on the other side of the door and slams it shut.

I stared at the door. "Kaname, I'm sorry." I apprated away from the manor, to the Three Broomsticks. I walk around with only the words that Kaname said. All that he told me truly sunk in, making more tears fall to the snow covered ground. I am lucky I still have Kaname's blanket. "Kaname." I felt a stabbing pain in my heart.

"Well what do we got here?" A man comes forward from an alley way. He is tall with long, dark hair. He steps into the moon light, and now I can see who he is. _Greyback._ I freeze. "Looks like we found her, eh Scabior." _He was right. Kaname help._

Greyback came close and I just stood there, scared. He stopped right in front of me. "Hello mudblood. What are you doing out here all alone?" Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed me, holding tighter and tighter as I struggle.

"LET ME GO!" I start screaming but only get a rag stuffed in my mouth. _Kaname!_

Scabior leans in, "I am sure that the Dark Lord's son will love you." He turns away. "He just is not the same since he stopped killing. Some say it was because of a damn woman, but I think he just needs a good rut." I stop moving, _Kaname_. More tears fell, but the next thing I knew I was dropped onto a marble floor.

"Call him Lucius. Both of them." Scabior tells the blonde haired pure-blood.

My mind is reeling with so many questions. Will Kaname really kill me? Would he rape me just to be mated? Would he hurt me so badly? Would he force me to be unhappy? There were so many things in my mind I did not realize the two dark wizards entering the room, the desperation and pained look on the younger one, and the wand being drawn.

"My, my, my. The brains of the Golden Trio: Hermione Granger." Voldemort spoke softly, yet deadly. My head turns toward him, but instead of staring at Voldemort my eyes meet Kaname's. I feel my heart shatter more than it already has; my breath coming out in short gasps.

"Kaname." My voice was barely anything. In just the few hours after I left, he looked like nothing. His eyes were empty and cold, while his face looked long. Underneath his eyes were large bags and his mouth was a fine line.

Voldemort's voice broke my thoughts with the question that would most likely seal my fate. "Do you want her son?" I am grabbed by my hair and raised up to my knees. I continue to look Kaname in the eyes and silently plead him to say yes.

"No." My heart drops. "Do whatever you wish father." Kaname turned away, stumbling as he walked. _Why? Why harm yourself. A veela nears death when his mate… rejects him. Oh god._

Finding my voice, I pled, "Kaname. Please. Don't. You know what this will do to you." Tears cascade down rapidly. I can feel his life slip away, just as I feel mine crumpling.

"Like you care mudblood." With that said he continued walking away. As he walks, he stumbles more and more to the point he needs help.

"Now what shall we do with you…" Voldemort trails off. I look to him, eyes red, puffy, and watery. I try to struggle against my captors grip, but my energy is close to nothing.

"Nothing." I am able to break free of his hold. Quickly I run to Kaname, embracing him from behind. "Kaname don't do this. I know what will happen if you continue acting like an uptight ass. You will kill yourself, and I cannot live without you." I whisper all of this just so he can hear it, but I doubt he did.

"Greyback, get her from my son. I do not why she wants him so badly." Voldemort yells to the werewolf, who just laughs.

"I guess it's just in her blood." The group behind me laughs at Lucius' joke but I just hold Kaname tighter.

"Kaname, I'm sorry. Please listen!" At this point he turns around and pries me off of him, pushing me back roughly.

"And why should I mudblood?" _Ok that one stung a little. But I can see with every passing minute he is getting weaker. _He sways as he stands, needing to hold onto something.

"Because I listened to you! And because you are killing yourself Kaname! I won't have you dead because you are too damn stubborn to listen to me! So listen or so help me I will kill you right here and now." No one makes a move; all shocked with my words. Kaname does not speak so I continue. I look him in the eyes, cup his face, and lean his forehead down to meet mine. "Kaname, I love you." That was the only thing I said, and the only thing I wanted to say.

Kaname POV

That was all she said, "I love you." But it said more than a three words to me. It told me she was accepting my past, me, and our future. She was saying that she wants to be my life, and I hers. I quickly look to my father, seeing he has a small, sad smile.

I enclose her in my arms, smiling into her hair. "Sweetheart," I deeply inhale her delicious scent. "I am sorry for earlier."

She began shaking her head and says, "You shouldn't apologize. I should. I denied what you needed for life because I was afraid that was what you were going to be like all the time. I believed that would be someone who would harm me." She leans her head on my chest and closes her eyes. I hold back my tears and just tell her I could never harm her.

I turn my attention back to the small audience we had. "When we met, I made a promise to never kill again. But I would gladly break that promise if anyone of you touches her." My voice is calm but held venom. "No one will harm my mate."

My father approaches us, promising that Hermione will be safe. "So you have inherited your mother's trait. Very well, no one shall harm your mate, and I shall welcome her with open arms." He opens his arms expecting Hermione to go to him. I give her a slight nudge and smile.

Hermione hesitantly goes to my father and hugs him. "I know the consequences of the fight you two had." My father speaks to us. "Just do not do what I did." He whispered the last part for Hermione and me to hear. I understood quickly what he meant.

Hermione was release from the embrace and returned to me, where I picked her up bridal style. "Hermione?" She looks up at me. "I love you too." I lean down to kiss her lips, and she meets me half way.

AN: I hope you liked my rearranging/editing of the story.. If not tell me so please! I value what my readers think.


End file.
